


But He Has the Coffee

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely AU. This is a different way for Luke & Lorelai to meet. There will be no Christopher, and no Richard & Emily. Chris doesn't exist at all in this fic, and Lorelai won't have any contact whatsoever with her parents. Rory is also a baby, and it's set in 2013, and will progress into 2014. Lorelai gets pregnant with Rory from a one night stand and ends up in Stars Hollow. XD. Hope ya'll like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore girls and its characters do not belong to me. I got this idea for a Java Junkie fic out of nowhere. It's kind of my way of getting rid of Christopher. Whom I hate with a passion. He's so annoying, a lame dad, and useless. This is a different way for Luke and Lorelai to meet. It's also in 2013, and they're teenagers. XD. This is my first time writing Gg, so I hope I did okay. Read on!** _

But He Has the Coffee  
By Julia

Lorelai Gilmore was staring at the little pink line that meant she was pregnant. She was going to have to do something. When she hadn't been able to fit into her dress for her cotillion, she had decided to take the test. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sad about getting out of her cotillion. That was not going to be a thing that she would miss. She didn't know how to tell her parents. It was just a one time thing. He had been at a party her parents had thrown. She barely remembered his name. Lorelai put the test in the trash, wrapping it in some tissues. She didn't think Emily, (her mother) would find it, but it was just the safest thing to do. Lorelai knew they were going to be pissed. 

Lorelai was thinking that she was going to have to take off. She was going to go and get a place to stay. She didn't want any help from her parents. She wasn't going to let them control how she raised her child. Lorelai looked around her room. She was going to have to pack some things. Lorelai wasn't sure where to go, she just knew she had to get out of Hartford. She grabbed her suitcases, and started rifling through her closet. She needed to decide what she was going to take with her. Lorelai was going to get out of here before her parents got home. She was going to have to hurry. Lorelai didn't even want to think about what they'd do when they found out about the baby's father being gone. He would never hear the end of it. Lorelai grabbed a few of her tee shirts, and began folding them. She had quite a few pairs of jeans, too. She was going to make it out of here, finally. She wasn't sure this had been the best idea to get out, but she'd take it. Lorelai grabbed some more of her clothes. It was so hard to know what to take.

About an hour later, she had gotten a bus ticket, and she and the things she'd decided to take with her were on the bus. It was headed to this place, Stars Hollow. Lorelai had never heard of it, but it was at least thirty minutes away. She was listening to Metallica on her Ipod. She had a very old music taste. It was one of her favorite bands. Lorelai wondered what she was going to do, where she was going to stay. She would do whatever she had to. She was going to take care of her baby. Lorelai wanted to have control over her own life. That had never been true for her. Someone had always been in charge. Or thought they were, anyway. Lorelai was determined not to have that ever happen again. She switched to Bon Jovi as the bus headed down the road. She ran her hands over her stomach, trying to imagine what being a mother was going to be like. It was hard to imagine. Lorelai looked out the window, watching things fly by. This felt good. She knew that this was the best thing to do. It was going to be okay. That's what she kept telling herself. She couldn't even fathom it being any other way.

When she got off the bus, she looked around. Stars Hollow was very small. Lorelai looked around. She was going to have to find a job. She went to the market. It was small, too. Lorelai used some of her limited cash and bought some milk, Twinkies, and a box of Fruit Loops. She also asked around to find out where an inn or motel was. She got an answer, and walked out to it. She hoped she could stay for free. Or at least work or something. Lorelai didn't mind working. She wanted to succeed on her own. She just needed a kick start. She walked up the walk, carrying three suitcases and her bags from Doose's. She opened the door. It was a beautiful place. Lorelai went up to the counter. A tall woman about her mother's age stood there. “Can I get some help? I'll do anything. Really. Anything. A lap dance, perhaps? I'll even make out with you. Just don't turn me down.” Lorelai pleaded. She put her things down to emphatically gesture. She could keep going. Her babbling powers were infinite. 

The girl standing in front of her had a defiant look about her, Mia mused. She felt bad for her. She looked in a bad way. Mia would help her if she could. “I'll help you. Do you need a place to stay?”She asked. When the girl nodded, she said,“Well, I can't give you a guest room, but there's an old shed you can fix up. I'll give you a job as a maid. My name is Mia.” She saw the Doose's bags. “You can take those in the kitchen.” She pointed out where it was.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Lorelai went into the kitchen. She put the milk away, and then the cereal and her Twinkies. Not before she'd gotten one out and opened it. She went back to the counter. A man had put her things on a trolley for her. She looked at Mia. “I'm Lorelai Gilmore.” She told her. She looked at the trolley. It looked pitiful, with only three bags of her meager things on it. She had her cell phone with her, in her pocket. She had a tiny purse tucked away in one of her bags. She listened to Mia tell her about the inner workings of the inn. She agreed to everything. Lorelai agreed to start her job the next day, and went to follow the man outside to the shed.

_One year later_

Lorelai could barely sleep, because Rory wouldn't go to sleep. She was yawning and feeding her some formula. She had named her baby after herself. Lorelai had decided in her state of Demerol that she should do as men did and name her kid after herself. Lorelai was also in charge of all the maids. She had worked her way up so fast. She was glad. Lorelai really thought that she owed Mia so much. Lorelai finally got Rory to sleep. She yawned. She needed to try and get some sleep. Lorelai was getting ready to lay down on the bed that Mia had let her snag and go to sleep. That's when there was a knock on the door. Lorelai was in sweats, she grabbed a robe. She went to the door. She opened it. A boy about her age was standing there. Lorelai had to admit, he was really hot. Lorelai licked her lips.“Can I help you?”She asked. Lorelai was sure that nothing would happen, she was a mother to a tiny baby. It was getting chilly, it was December already. She pulled her robe tighter.

The blue eyes on the creature in front of him blew him away. Luke Danes had seen a lot of girls in his life, but this girl was beautiful. Luke didn't know where she had come from, but she was gorgeous. Luke could almost forget why he was here. Luke was here to fix up some things, courtesy of Mia. Luke had agreed to do it because Mia was a good friend of his parents. They weren't alive anymore, but she had always been in Luke's life. He finally said, “Mia asked me to come and help fix some things up for you. I'm Luke Danes.” He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew that she was Lorelai Gilmore, Mia had told him. He also knew that her baby was Rory. She was pretty, he'd seen pictures. Luke was bundled up in a green jacket and a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Luke wasn't able to keep the smile off his face. It didn't happen very often. Luke held up his tool box. “Why don't you point me in the direction of what you need checked first.” Luke said. He knew it was in the evening, but he was working on starting a diner, and he didn't have time during the day. Luke was nervous about that. Luke was wanting to check his breath, but he couldn't. That would look pathetic. 

The boy in front of her wanted to fix things in her house? Lorelai said, “She did, did she? I just got my kid to sleep. Can we do this tomorrow?” She asked. Lorelai didn't like turning him away. Mostly because he was completely delicious. Lorelai told herself that it didn't matter, because nothing should happen just yet. Lorelai had to make sure that Rory came first. He was exactly the kind of guy that she would be into. Lorelai pulled her robe around her tighter, it was cold out here. She didn't know if she could keep standing out here talking anymore, she was exhausted. She could barely remember her own name right now she was so tired. Her stomach rumbled. She didn't have much in the way of food. Lorelai said, “I'm Lorelai Gilmore. It's nice to meet you.”She offered him her hand. As he shook it, Lorelai couldn't help but let out a breath. He was so gorgeous. Lorelai couldn't take a breath, she was so into him. She was already trying to decide what to eat. She decided that she'd do one of the frozen pizzas she had in the freezer. Lorelai thought pizza was probably her favorite food. “I've got to eat.” 

Luke looked at her. “I can help with that. I'm a pretty good cook. Mia told me that you're not that much of a cook..” Luke loved cooking, and he didn't think that he could pass up the chance to cook for her. Luke liked cooking new things, too. He was glad to cook 24/7 if he could. Luke kept his blue eyed gaze on her. Her eyes were so blue. They were so gorgeous. All of her was gorgeous. Luke didn't think he could think of his own name right now. He wasn't going to ever date anyone, because he was fully in love with her. And he doesn't even believe in first sight. He loved when her face lit up. She was so pretty when she smiled. Luke nervously ran his hand along his jeans. “Do you have stuff for me to cook with? If not I'll go up to the inn and get some stuff.” Luke stepped in when she stepped back. He set down his tool box. The shed was decorated very nicely with not a lot of money. Luke thought it was great. He knew that she was just a maid. Mia had told him a lot about her. Luke hadn't known that she would be so gorgeous. Luke watched her as she closed the door behind him. Luke saw the baby, she was asleep in the crib in the corner. He liked the smell of the place.

“You can cook?” Lorelai asked, her eyes widening. That was pretty great. Lorelai was glad that he had shown up. It was very lucky for her. Mia was so being too good to her. Lorelai said, “I was just going to eat a frozen pizza.” She couldn't help but smile. Lorelai couldn't really cook, but she loved home cooked meals. She was definitely into junk food the most, though. Lorelai pointed out the fridge. “I don't have much in there, but I'd love it if you cooked for me.” She ran her hand through her dark hair. Lorelai yawned. “I'm sorry, I'm just sleepy. Rory doesn't sleep very often.” She was still a newborn, practically. Lorelai was ultimately glad that she didn't know where the guy was. Lorelai didn't want to share Rory with anyone. Rory was her kid. She watched as he went to go check out the fridge. Lorelai wondered if he could really cook. That would be so good. She reached for the cup of coffee she'd been drinking. She took a long sip of it. Lorelai lived on coffee. It was why Rory was being fed on formula. 

Luke nodded. “I can cook. You don't have much, I'll go get something from the inn.” He put down his toolbox. “I'll be back. I promise you'll love it.” Luke said, and left to go up to the inn. It was cold out. Luke headed up the path that some of the workers had cleared of snow. Luke went straight to the kitchen. He looked into the fridge. There was some burger patties, and some already cut potatoes. He could fry those. Luke set to work, trying not to get in the way of the other kitchen workers. He started putting on the spices that he used when he cooked burgers. Luke really hoped that Lorelai would like the burgers. He put them on to cook, and put the fries in the fryer. He loved to cook. He was going to enjoy running his diner. Luke saw some leftover cherry pie. He'd take that, too. He had never met a girl that he liked so much. Luke just hoped that she liked him back. Luke finished cooking not too much later and put everything on a covered tray and headed back out to Lorelai's. He knocked on the door and opened it. “Lorelai, I've brought food.” He headed for the small kitchen area, and set up the food. He watched as she joined him. She'd put on some jeans and a Kings of Leon shirt. She had on a long sleeved tee shirt underneath. 

Lorelai licked her lips, her stomach grumbling. It looked great. She went to the fridge to get out a couple of bottles of water. She joined him at the makeshift table. She was saving up to get a place to rent. Lorelai picked up the burger on her plate. She took a bite. “Righteous.” She said, when she'd finished chewing. Lorelai spread some ketchup on her fries. She looked at him. “You're a really good cook.” She told him. Lorelai really thought he was cute. She could get used to him being around. She was just glad that Rory was still sleeping. She hoped she'd keep it up. She looked at him. “So, you're Luke Danes?” She asked, trying to make some conversation. Lorelai was hoping that she could some get some information about him. Like, was he single. Really, she wasn't sure that she should be getting into a new guy, but she couldn't help it. Lorelai thought he was super hot. Plus, he could cook. That was a huge bonus. She sipped some water. Lorelai took another bite of her burger. “Seriously, you are so great at cooking.” Lorelai told him.

A smile spread over his face. Luke wasn't usually a smiling kind of guy. He couldn't help smiling at her. She was so beautiful, and he wanted to make her happy. Luke took a small bite of his burger. He didn't usually eat red meat. This was just for her. Luke sipped his water. “Yeah, I'm Luke Danes. I'm turning my dad's old hardware store into a diner.” He told her. He lived in an apartment above it. His father had converted his office. Luke was glad that Mia had asked him to come out and check on her. “Yes, I'm single.” Luke said, didn't mind volunteering the information. He blushed a little under her blue eyes gaze. He cast a glance towards Rory's crib. She was still passed out. Luke wondered what it would be like to be a father. Luke didn't really like kids, but he was sure he'd like Rory. She was a baby, and too young for jam hands. He ate a fry. “You don't have a boyfriend or anything?” He asked. Luke was trying not to sound judgmental. Luke didn't want to fight some guy for her, either though. Luke thought he was gorgeous, and he was going to marry her one day. She was smiling at him now. Luke wondered how he had gotten so lucky. It had been rough on him and Liz since their parents died.

She finished up her dinner, and got up to serve the pie. Lorelai thought it looked amazing. She had some ice cream to put on top of it. She got it out while Luke cleaned up the dishes. Lorelai thought that she might go into a coma from the sugar. Lorelai was glad for that, because she wanted to sleep while Rory was sleeping. She got out a big spoon, she didn't have an ice cream scoop. It was something she was going to have to invest in. Especially since she ate a lot of it. She put the pie on the table. Lorelai needed some more coffee. She would bleed coffee if someone cut her open. She looked at Luke. “Do you want any coffee?” She asked. She wasn't one to turn down coffee, and she wasn't going to not offer it to someone else. Lorelai stood poised to get him a coffee mug. He shook his head no. She shrugged. “Okay. More for me, then.” Lorelai poured some into her own mug and added some cream and sugar and then sat down at the table. She forked up a bite of pie. Lorelai put it in her mouth, an practically moaned it tasted so good. He met Luke's blue eyes. Lorelai was wondering if she would manage to keep him interested if she dated him.

A couple of weeks later, Lorelai was taking a walk with Rory. Lorelai had them both bundled up tightly. It wasn't as cold, though. She was getting some last minute Christmas things. Lorelai loved the holidays. It was going to be the first year that she wasn't going to see her parents. Lorelai was alight with pleasure that it was snowing. She was pushing the stroller carefully on the sidewalk. Lorelai loved Stars Hollow. She couldn't imagine that she'd never been here before she had gotten pregnant. Lorelai was heading towards Doose's. On the way, she passed by the diner. Well, it wasn't one yet, but it was looking more like one. She was wondering if she was going to see Luke again. She'd been busy with Rory. Lorelai was hoping that she would. She really liked him. He was very hot. Kind of gruff, too. She liked that. After glancing at it, she headed into Doosey's, which was just a couple of doors down. She needed some eggnog, some Pillsbury cookie dough, and some cherry pie. On Christmas, she was ordering a pizza. With the works. Lorelai was excited. It was going to be Rory's first Christmas. She had been getting things all year for presents so she wouldn't have to buy it all at once. Lorelai was grabbing her things when she accidentally bumped into someone. “I'm so sorry.” She immediately apologized. She had bumped into Sukie St. James.

Sookie looked up when she saw Lorelai. Sukie was a chef at the inn. Only part time, though. She was still in high school. Sookie was hoping to get to know Lorelai more. She thought Lorelai was cool, and needed to have friends. Sookie was carrying a basket of her own things. “Hi. You work at the inn, right?” She asked. “I'm Sookie St. James, I work in the kitchen with Maurice.” Maurice was the chef at the inn. “I've been meaning to talk to you.” She said, and peered in at Rory, who was fast asleep. “Rory is adorable.” She said. Sookie wasn't jealous at all. She didn't want kids. She and Lorelai both joined the line to pay. Sookie was a person who was a nervous talker. She was trying to avoid doing it now. She tucked a piece of her brown curly hair behind her ear. She was making cookies also, but it was from scratch. She loved to cook. She had applied to the culinary institute. She loved to cook more than she loved anything. She was going to be one if it was the last thing she did. Sookie looked at Lorelai as she searched her pocket for her cash. “I love working at the inn. It's so great. I'm going to go to college.” 

That was one thing Lorelai wasn't going to do. She had Rory. Not that she was keen on school. Lorelai had gotten her GED. She didn't need more than that to work at the inn. Lorelai looked at Sookie. She thought that Sookie was pretty weird, but she was interested in working closer with her. Maybe even be friends. Lorelai hadn't ever really had a lot of close ones. She wasn't one to mind, she could entertain herself. Lorelai searched her own pockets. She didn't have a lot. She wasn't really sure how the holidays were going to go. Lorelai paid the register clerk and headed outside with Sukie. She pushed Rory. “What are your plans for the holiday?” She asked, tearing into the candy bar she'd gotten at the last minute. She would probably bleed chocolate also. She and Sookie started down the street. She wondered how far Sukie lived. Lorelai had to walk all the way back to the inn. She didn't really mind, she loved walking in Stars Hollow. Lorelai ate some more of her candy bar, pushing Rory one handed. She had practice, since she carried coffee with her a lot. She wanted some right now. She would have to get some when she got home. She was going to be hanging stockings anyway, and making cookies. She was only good at opening and dumping. 

Sookie nodded. “I'm going to be with my family.” Sookie didn't want to sound as if she was bragging. Sukie was willing to ask Lorelai if she wanted to come over for Christmas dinner. She felt sorry for Lorelai, having no family. She looked at Lorelai. “What about you? Do you have any plans?” She turned them down Peach Street. They weren't far from her place. Sookie was going to help her mother cook dinner this year. She was very excited. Sookie hadn't gotten to help before. She was going to use the opportunity to try out a new dish. She liked creating new dishes. “If you don't, you should come over for Christmas dinner.” Sookie also needed a good distraction from the boy she'd invited, Jackson. He liked her. Sookie liked him back, but she was very nervous. She didn't want to scare him off. Sookie stopped at her house. She looked at Lorelai. “You should come. We always have too much food. I even get to help Mom cook this year.” She said proudly. Sookie was very proud of herself. She smiled. “What do you say?”

That was hard to answer. Lorelai was looking forward to her first Christmas alone with Rory, but it might be nice to have a great meal, too. She was torn. What should she do? Lorelai figured she could still do that and go to Sookie's. “Sure, I can come to dinner.” She agreed. They agreed on a time, and she headed down the street to go home. Lorelai had to admit, he wanted to see Luke on Christmas. She was sure that he would want to see her, too. Lorelai turned down the road that would lead her to the inn. She was so glad to get home and decorate. She loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. She hummed _Jingle Bell Rock_ under her breath. She wanted to go caroling, too. Lorelai loved to sing. She was pretty good at it, too. Lorelai was almost to the inn. When she got there, she found Luke. “Luke?” She asked, as she pulled out the key for the door. She opened the door, and he followed her inside. She was going to order Chinese. Putting Rory in her crib, she headed to the takeout box. She didn't have a drawer to put them in. “You want to stay for dinner?” She asked brightly. She was so glad to see him. Lorelai looked through the menu, trying to decide what to order. The chicken sounded good.

Luke had come to bring her a couple of gifts that were for her and Rory for Christmas. He had made Lorelai a jewelry box, and Rory a mobile. He had them in his truck. “I came to bring you some presents for Christmas, but yeah, that sounds fun.” He was glad to see her. “I also wondered if you wanted to give an opinion on how I decorate the diner.” Luke really cared what she thought. He joined her in the tiny kitchen area. Luke said, “I'll get the vegetable low mein and sweet and sour chicken. As long as you let me pay.” Luke didn't want her to give up her hard earned money to feed him. He really didn't mind getting her food. “I got this.” He would have to go and get the presents when she wasn't looking. Or when he paid for the food. Luke normally would have had to worry about his sister, but she had a date that night. Luke didn't like the guy, but he never liked any of the jokers who tried to date his sister. He felt they only wanted one thing. He supposed that he couldn't really stop them, but he would if Liz asked. Luke was her older brother.

That was nice of him. “Okay.” Lorelai agreed. Normally she wouldn't have, but she liked him a lot. She could call it a date if she let him pay. Even if she didn't say it out loud. Lorelai picked up her cell phone to order the Chinese food. She was getting what Luke wanted, and a few things she wanted. She usually got extra for the week, but she could do that another time. Lorelai didn't want to bankrupt him. She didn't want to do that to him when she liked him so much. She didn't want to ruin anything that they might have. Lorelai didn't want to add any incentive. After she ordered, Luke gave her a look. “What?” 

“You always get more. To eat through the rest of week. You told me, when I first ate with you. So I want you to call them back and add to the order what you usually get. It's okay that you tried to protect my money, but I've got it. I want to propose a different way, me paying.” Luke had almost said something that he would regret. He didn't want to have to regret things with Lorelai. He cared about her deeply. Yes. Already and soon. He was fine with that. He wasn't sure he'd tell Lorelai just yet, but it was true. 

There was that chivalry again. “Fine, Danes.” She said, her tone slightly haughty. She didn't know how she was going to be good enough for him, but she hoped that they could still work it out. Lorelai had never had someone really want to be with her for her yet. Lorelai was starting to think that maybe Luke did. She called the Chinese place back, and added more food. She still held back some. But Luke didn't have to know that. She grabbed the cookies. She'd gotten some sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees. She broke them apart, carefully, and put them on the cookie tray. She put them in the oven. She closed the oven door and got out the coffee to put in the coffee maker. Lorelai didn't think that she could make it much longer without any coffee. “I'm glad to see you. I feel bad we haven't gotten to see each other lately. What are your plans for Christmas? Going to see your family?” Lorelai asked, filling the coffee maker. She hummed under her breath as she got out a coffee mug. She got Luke a water. Then she leaned against the island.

Luke said, “It's just me and my sister, and she's going to spend it with her boyfriend's family.” He guessed he didn't mind. He wasn't usually a holidays kind of guy. He and Liz had lost his mother at Christmas two years ago. His father had gone the year after. Luke was hoping that they were together in heaven. Luke looked at her. Her long black hair was gorgeous. He almost forgot what he was going to say. He looked around her home. It was decorated very nicely for Christmas. He asked, “Are you doing anything?” Luke wanted to ask her if they could spend Christmas together. He was too nervous. What if she said no? Luke didn't want to screw things up. He had a tendency to do that. He didn't want to do that this time. He ran his hand through his brown hair. Luke heard Rory making noise, and went to pick her up. He bounced her, and she giggled. Luke couldn't imagine loving anyone like he did Rory. She was adorable. She wrapped her fingers around his pointer finger. Luke grinned and went to the fridge, and got out a bottle of formula. He put it in her mouth, and she eagerly began eating. Luke could see himself doing this. He had never thought about kids, but it was Rory.

Lorelai liked that Luke was so into Rory. She got out some creamer and poured her coffee. She readied it, and took a sip, as she watched him feed Rory. Lorelai normally would have taken Rory by now, but she loved watching Luke with her. Lorelai didn't have any central heating, she had space heaters. Having the oven on helped with that. She did have running water. Lorelai sipped her coffee. She was so happy right now. She didn't miss her parents at all. They had been so very controlling. Lorelai checked the cookies. Not long now. She put down her coffee and took Rory so she could burp her. “If you aren't doing anything, why don't you come over? I'm supposed to go to Sookie St. James' for Christmas dinner. But if you didn't want to come with me, we can get together in the evening or on Christmas Eve.” Lorelai knew how important the holiday was, but they were both lonely and without their families. Lorelai could think of nothing better than having time with Luke. Lorelai took the cookies out of the oven. She put them on the island to cool.

It was right about then that the Chinese food arrived. Lorelai settled Rory back in her crib while Luke went to pay for it. She got out the extra chopsticks. Lorelai was ready to eat, she was starved. She loved eating out of the containers. It just tasted better. She smiled at Rory, who was back to sleep. Lorelai just hoped she'd stay that way. Lorelai got out some more water and settled in at the small table so they could eat. Luke brought back the food, and Lorelai grinned. “Great. I am starved.” He put it all on the table, and she started opening the containers. Lorelai took a bite of orange chicken. “What do you say about the holiday?” She asked, her blue eyes sparkling with pleasure. She was so glad he was here. They had a great rapport. She had never gotten along with someone so well. She liked teasing him. It was always fun. She giggled as he blushed. It was very cute. Lorelai sipped her water. “It'll be fun. Neither of us have any family to be with. What do you say?” She asked, winking at him. When he nodded, she grinned. It was settled. She was going to enjoy this year's Christmas. It would be the best holiday ever. She dipped into the chicken fried rice. Things were looking up.

A few days later, it was Christmas. Lorelai was back home after stuffing herself at Sukie's. She had had a lot of fun. Rory was in her bouncy seat, playing with the stuffed bear Lorelai had gotten her. The presents Luke had bought were still under the tree. She had wanted to wait for him to come over. She had gotten him something too. A blue basketball cap. Lorelai was hoping that he'd like it. She had seen him wear a ball cap sometimes, and she wanted him to think about her when he wore it. Lorelai was waiting for him. She was making coffee. Sukie had sent her home with lots of cookies and some turkey and mashed potatoes with sour cream and chives. Lorelai was glad. Her fridge was about full. She was happy. She had put out some tree cookies, and some crackers and cheese. Lorelai was so excited, she didn't know if she was going to end up with Luke or not, but she wasn't going to give up. Lorelai bustled around, trying to make everything seem homey. She was just hoping that Luke wouldn't mind if it was a little messy.

A few minutes later, Luke was knocking. Lorelai went to get the door. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green silk blouse. She made a lot of her clothes. Lorelai had a lot of talent when it came to clothes. She stepped back to let him in. She gave him a huge smile. “Thanks for coming.” Lorelai said, doing her best to keep from looking too eager. That would be bad. Lorelai closed the door as Luke came in. She had some punch, too. It was full of Sprite, rum, and cranberry juice. She did love her alcohol. She had had to get someone to get it for her. She checked on Rory, who was still bouncing away. Lorelai was over the moon. It was going to be great. “You want some punch? Something to eat?” She asked. Christmas music was playing on her iPod on the dock. It had snowed that day, and it was beautiful outside. She hoped that she could talk Luke into shoveling for her. Lorelai wasn't good at it. She had a knack for getting people to do things. She wasn't real good with no. She poured some punch into some glasses. Lorelai was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. As long as she could keep from embarrassing herself, this would go great. “How was your Christmas?” She asked eagerly. 

He was glad to see she had saved the gifts. Luke wanted to see her open them. “It was good. Quiet, and peaceful. Like I like.” This was very true. Luke was a private guy most of the time. It was just what he was used to. Luke went to say hi to Rory. She looked at him with bright eyes. He touched her nose. She giggled. Luke wasn't able to not smile when he saw her. She was one of the cutest babies he'd ever seen. He put his finger on her nose. She giggled again and reached up her hands to him. Luke reached down and undid the straps on the chair and lifted her out. She kept ahold of her teddy bear, but she reached up her hand to grab his chin. Luke laughed and tickled her belly. “She's so happy.” Luke said, leaning to kiss her. She grabbed his ear. He tickled her. He bounced her, making her giggle. Luke looked at Lorelai. “I am glad you asked me to come over.” He said. “And I'm going to shovel for you tomorrow. I don't want you to hurt yourself on the way to work.” He told her.

That made her smile. Luke was so good to her. Lorelai grinned bigger. “Thanks, Luke.” She told him. Lorelai sipped her punch. “I hope you like your present.” She went to Christmas tree and picked up the gift bag. “Open it. I'll take Rory.” She said, and Luke passed her off to her and took the gift bag. Lorelai was hoping he'd like it. She thought it was going to bring out the blue in his eyes. Lorelai bounced her in her arms, as Luke pulled out the tissue paper. He grinned when he saw the baseball cap. “I picked it out myself. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Luke said, and took off his old cap, and put it on. He looked at her. “You did great. Thanks.” He said, and leaned and kissed her. He hadn't expected to do that. She kissed him back. Rory reached up and pulled on Luke's flannel shirt. Luke pulled back only when he needed to breathe. “You are good at that.” Luke said. He went to pick up the gifts he'd wrapped. He took Rory back so Lorelai could open. “I hope you like them.” Luke rubbed Rory's belly as Lorelai worked on opening the first one. It was Rory's mobile. She was surprised to see it. “I made it myself.” Luke told her proudly. “I made yours too.” 

Lorelai opened hers. “I love it. Luke, I can't believe that you made this.” She said in awe. Lorelai had actually had some jewelry to put in it. It was made out of wood, and he'd painted it blue, with pink flowers around the bottom. She opened it, and was surprised to find a necklace. “Luke, you shouldn't have.” It had a silver chain, and the charm was a pink butterfly. “It's gorgeous.” She said, in surprise.

“My sister made it, it's okay. I didn't break the bank.” Luke said. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. She was beautiful. And she liked him. 

_**Author's note: I hope you liked! I will have more asap. Also, not a fan of Rory, so it's nice to have her not really talk. Review if you like!** _


	2. I Recognize That Tree

Chapter Two: I Recognize That Tree

Valentine’s was getting closer. Lorelai was glad. Mostly because Rory was finally sleeping more through the night. Lorelai almost had a new place, too. She had been looking at this apartment in town. Mia had said she would sign for her if she needed it. Lorelai was glad. She loved the potting shed, but she was glad to be maybe getting a real place. Lorelai was just waiting on her background check to be completed. It was still cold out, and a little snowy. Rory’s babysitter had just left, and Lorelai had just gotten home from the inn. She had already ordered a pizza, and it was on the way. She had stopped by Doose’s and she had gotten some ice cream, chips, and candy. Soda was already in the fridge. She put down the list of supplies she had to order. Lorelai was in charge of the maids now, and she liked to help Mia order things. Lorelai took off her shoes, and she saw the light on her phone for voicemail blinking. Lorelai wondered if it was Luke. They’d been talking here and there since Christmas. He was still busy with opening the diner. Lorelai was really starting to like him. She didn’t know if it was a good idea. She had Rory, and she knew that some guys weren’t into raising kids. 

Boy, she was really getting ahead of herself. Lorelai was going to have to rein herself in a little. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself. Lorelai didn’t even know if Luke felt the same. She changed from her maid’s uniform and into a pair of pink sweats and curled up on the couch. She turned on the tv. Rory was awake, gurgling away in her bouncy chair. Lorelai settled on an old Friends rerun, and pulled out some gummy worms. She picked up the phone, and dialed her voicemail. No time like the present, right? She popped a gummy worm in her mouth as she waited. Soon, Luke’s sexy voice was filling her ear. He was asking if she wanted him to come over and fix anything. Then he said that he was bringing over some food. She tried to keep her squeeing to herself, and wondered if it was going to be soon. Luke was not a texter. He wouldn’t text her. He always called. Lorelai wondered if she could manage to be cool about this. She was sure that she could not. She was learning to be cool about boys, but she still had a lot to learn. Lorelai picked up another gummy worm. She checked on Rory, who was bouncing away in her chair, reaching up at the toys on it. 

A knock sounded on the door, which either meant Luke or her pizza. She figured it was probably the pizza. Lorelai got up, pulling the cash off the table. She headed to the door. She didn’t know if she’d ever had pizza better than at Pete’s. She opened the door, and smiled at the deliverer. It wasn’t the little Pete, or Joe. She didn’t know him by sight. She talked with him a little, and gave him the money. She didn’t have any back, she’d given him a tip for coming all the way out to the inn. Lorelai didn’t know if she would have wanted to, if it was her. She sat down and opened the box. Rory had already had a bottle, the babysitter had taken care of it. She’d worked late. Lorelai got up to get her soda before she started eating. She stayed on Nick, and picked up one of the pieces of pizza. She took a bite and chewed. So good. Lorelai was glad that she’d lost the baby weight. Not that she’d gained a lot when she’d been pregnant. She’d tried to keep her weight down. Lorelai hadn’t wanted to have to lose a lot. She wasn’t sure if she’d have any leftover pizza or not. She could really eat. When she wanted to. Lorelai wondered if she’d see Luke. She hoped so. She had often wished that he was Rory’s dad. Not some random guy.

The door sounded with a knock again, and she got up to get it, pizza still in her hand. When she opened the door, it was Luke. He had some food in his left hand and a tool box in the other. Lorelai grinned. “It’s Burt.” She said. She’d named his tool box. She preferred to name things. Lorelai took another bite of pizza and stepped back to let him in. Luke put the food down on the table. “I can definitely make use of that.” She told him, as she pushed the box towards him, even if she knew he wouldn’t eat any. He wasn’t a health nut, but close. She finished her piece and got another. “You worried about me eating?” She asked, only sounding a little resentful. Lorelai liked to take care of herself. But she had to admit, she liked that he was so worried about her. Lorelai had never had someone worry about her before. Unless you counted her parents’ obligation worry and she didn’t. Lorelai watched as he took out a salad. She chuckled. “You and your bird food.” She nudged him in the shoulder to let him know she was kidding. She watched his gaze go to Rory. She loved how much he cared about her. It was endearing.

Luke couldn’t help but grin like an idiot when he was around her. Luke had never liked a girl like this. There had been this girl, Rachel, in high school, but that hadn’t been anything like this. She had cared about him more than he had cared about her. Luke put a little Caesar’s on his salad, but not a lot. Dressing wasn’t really his thing. He thought it could be bad for you. Luke watched her as she laughed at the tv. Luke thought her laugh was beautiful. He really felt like something could be happening with them. Not that they’d talked about it out loud. She did wear her necklace all the time. That was really sweet of her. Luke didn’t even know what they were watching. Not that it really mattered. He was here with her, that was what was important. Luke was enjoying himself already. She was a great girl. Luke wasn’t sure if he could be the one to start anything. He was a gentleman. It couldn’t hurt to be a little subtle about it, though. Lorelai could decide what to do about it after that. Luke kept one eye on Rory while he ate. He couldn’t help it. It was instinct already. He cared about that little baby. Luke smiled to himself as she bounced away, reaching up and playing with the toys on the chair. Luke nudged her back and said, “I like salad, Gilmore.” He didn’t know if he could get her to like it, too.

“Well, you won’t catch me eating that.” Lorelai smirked, getting open a bag of pretzels. She took out a handful and ate a few as she got another piece of pizza. “What did you bring for me? I know it’s not salad.” She said. She didn’t know how she would get along without him right now. He was helping her more than he knew. Especially when Rory wasn’t always sleeping through the night. Lorelai was tired a lot of the time. She knew that eventually she would sleep through the night. It was just going to take awhile. Lorelai didn’t know sometimes if she could make it till then. Rory could drive her batty. She had read a lot of books, and they all told her that was normal. She was glad that everything was at least normal. That was better than not being normal. She changed the channel when King of Queens came on, and settled on Andy Griffith. Luke actually seemed to brighten up when she did. She was glad that she had settled on something that he liked. That was a good thing. She leaned back on the couch, pulling the box with her. She was leaning a bit closer to him. Lorelai was glad he was here. Very glad. She didn’t know how to express it subtly though. That wasn’t her thing. 

Chuckling, Luke leaned back, too, pulling his salad with him. It was one he’d gotten at the Chinese place he’d gotten Lorelai’s food at. But really, Al’s Pancake World did all kinds of foods. Luke wasn’t usually a fan of Al’s, but he knew that Lorelai was a fan of it. He had gotten a grilled chicken salad. It was good, he was surprised. That was not something he expected from Al’s. Luke liked grilled chicken, it was one of his favorite things. Luke was planning on offering a grilled chicken sandwich at the diner. Which was going really good. He was very pleased. Luke had hired Tom, he was the town contractor. And Luke had known him for years. Since he was little. Tom had known his dad, too. Luke said, “I like this show, it was a favorite of my dad’s.” Luke knew his granddad had liked it, too. Luke was brought back to when he was younger, sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn and his dad, watching it on tv. It had always been just the two of them, Liz was never into old shows. Not that she had ever spent a lot of time talking to them anyway. Luke wasn’t even sure what was going on with her. She didn’t check in with him much. Luke didn’t even really know if she was still going to school. She was 18, and a senior. She’d been staying with Luke until she’d turned 18. He didn’t even know where she was staying for sure. Just saw her occasionally. 

“I only watch it sometimes. But I like it. I’m a tv junkie for sure.” Lorelai said. She liked movies, too. Definitely a pop culture nut. Lorelai pulled another piece out and bit into it ferociously. It was good. She was sure that it was all about to disappear. Lorelai cast her glance at Rory, checking on her again. She was fine. Lorelai couldn’t help but enjoy watching her. She was a very happy baby. It was a good thing. Lorelai tucked some of her long dark hair behind her ear. She didn’t know what she was going to do about living space if she didn’t get the apartment she wanted. As great as the place was that Mia had given her, they needed a real place. They could use a building. A solid one. She didn’t know that she could come up with a plan just yet. It was all riding on the apartment. She really liked it, and that was the place she wanted. Lorelai could already see the place full of her things, meager as they were. She was glad that she had this new life. She had worked hard to get it. That was something that could never be taken away from her. Lorelai also loved Stars Hollow, more than she ever had Hartford. Hartford was stuffy. Definitely not her thing. Stars Hollow was. 

Luke ran his hand over his leg, and reached for the bottle of water he’d brought to drink from. “That’s Chinese from Al’s I brought with me.” He said. Luke knew that Chinese was her thing. “I know how much you like it.” Luke just had this instinct to protect her. He knew that she didn’t need it, but that really wasn’t the point. It was what he had to do. Luke was used to being an old fashioned guy, it was how he was raised. Luke was catching a whiff of her vanilla scent and it was driving him crazy. She smelled like some kind of flowery thing, too. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was. He was a guy. And he wasn’t a flowery guy. Luke chocked most of it up to ‘chick stuff’. Luke didn’t know if he could get away with not kissing her. She didn’t make it any easier when she sat next to him. Luke pushed his empty salad container along the table. Luke was done with it. He brushed his leg against hers when he did so. She jumped but didn’t do anything discourage it. That was good. Luke slid a little closer to her on the couch, dropping his arm on the back on the couch behind her. Luke was itching to drop it around her shoulders, but he wasn’t that brave. Maybe if she leaned into him. That would be different. Luke tried to concentrate on the show. It was one he’d seen before. Luke wasn’t surprised. He didn’t think there was one he hadn’t seen. He’d been looking into getting them on DVD too. Which was new for him.

When he put his arm on the back of the couch, she started a bit. Mostly just because she was nervous. Lorelai wasn’t sure what to do. Lean into him? She didn’t pull away. She was very confused. Lorelai didn’t want to mess things up, and that was usually the way she did things. Lorelai wasn’t sure why. It was just her MO. She had to stop doing that. It wasn’t going to help her in not finding love. Lorelai did long to be with someone. She wanted a man who was going to treat her well, and she wasn’t sure if she trusted her judgment. Although she knew Luke was a good guy. She could just tell. You didn’t care about kids like that if you didn’t care. If you were a bad guy. Lorelai got herself some more soda, trying to wet her whistle a little. She cleared her throat. “I do like Al’s.” She allowed, as she reached for another piece of pizza. “Are you sure you don’t want any? It’s going to be gone before long.” She said, mostly so she could form coherent thoughts. She didn’t know if she could be trusted to sound coherent right now. Lorelai ran her hand through her dark hair, wondering if she could actually kiss him. He was really cute, and he smelled really good.

“No, I’m okay.” Luke replied. He didn’t mind pizza, but right now, it wasn’t something he wanted. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by the fact that she was still sitting here with him. He hadn’t thought that she would. Luke was also pretty sure that she had taken a sniff of him. That was curious. Luke had to admit, he was flattered. That was good, clearly she liked him if she was smelling him. Luke was one of those slow to move guys. He always had been. He was kind of a hermit, too. He liked to keep to himself a lot. He found that very peculiar that he liked Lorelai that much. She was definitely a people person, he could tell. Luke was further surprised when Lorelai made a bold move and leaned against him. He grinned to himself and slid an arm around her. Luke was all kinds of nervous. She didn’t pull away, and he felt his heart fluttering in his chest. That was a weird feeling, one he hadn’t had in a really long time. Luke wasn’t sure if she really deserved someone like him, she liked to take part in town things, and talk to people, and Luke wasn’t really about that at all. He thought most of the people in town were crazy. Luke wasn’t really sure if it was something in the water or what. Luke had started to notice that Lorelai was pretty well liked, though. That he wasn’t surprised about. She was a good person. And she was really pretty.

“More for me, then.” Lorelai said calmly. Rory protested loudly about something, so she turned to see. Rory was reaching out for her. Lorelai reluctantly got up, taking Rory out of her bouncy chair. Rory immediately put her arms out for Luke as Lorelai sat back down on the couch. Lorelai would have been offended normally, but it was Luke. Rory really liked him. She thought of the ice cream in the freezer, but she really didn’t want to get up and get it. She let Luke take Rory, who gurgled happily and eagerly ran her hands along his flannel shirt. Lorelai was sure that Rory thought that Luke was her dad. It’s not as if her father would ever be in her life. Lorelai would regret the idea to sleep with him for a long time, even if it brought her Rory. Lorelai was glad that she had Rory. “You know, if it wasn’t you, I’d be incredibly offended that she chose you.” Lorelai said, closing up the pizza box. She was finished, and it was gone anyway. Lorelai didn’t doubt that Rory’s first word would probably be ‘Dada’. She couldn’t ever get Rory’s attention when Luke was around. She thought that bode well for them, actually. But then again, Rory was a baby, and babies didn’t always know about people. 

Luke chuckled. He really did care about Rory. He was glad she liked him, too. Luke looked down into her blue eyes. She was a beautiful baby. Luke had never asked Lorelai if the father was in her life or not. He was assuming that he wasn’t, because she never talked about him. Luke ran his hand along Rory’s cheek. She was looking up at him with adoration clear on her face. Luke didn’t know what she saw in him, but clearly, it was something. Luke tickled her, and she giggled. It was an adorable sound. She was growing like a weed, too. Luke would have thought she was six months old instead of almost four. “She loves you. You are her mother.” Luke didn’t know if he could even imagine how Lorelai could be a bad mother. She cared about Rory more than anything. He smiled down at her. She was gurgling away and looked content. That made him smile. He wasn’t always the guy to smile. Luke did all the time with Lorelai and Rory though. Luke wasn’t sure he was ready to admit what that meant just yet. Luke wasn’t sure exactly what was going on with them and he didn’t want to jinx anything. They were getting along great right now. Luke thought that they might even have acknowledged that they had feelings for one another. Just without saying it out loud. 

A couple of days later, Lorelai was working. Rory was at the sitter’s. Lorelai wasn’t exactly popular with the other maids, she was too good at her job. Lorelai had stepped into the kitchen to get a bit of lunch. She was glad to see Sookie in the kitchen. Lorelai was so glad to see her. She was glad that they started to be friends. Lorelai needed friends in Stars Hollow. She pulled the bag with the leftover Chinese she’d brought from the shed. Lorelai popped it in the microwave to warm it up. She gave Sookie a smile. “Hey, Sookie. It smells good in here.” She told her brightly. Lorelai wasn’t sure if she’d ever learn to cook for real. She only knew how to do simple things like warming up frozen things. Lorelai didn’t know if she was ever going to be able to cook for someone. She wasn’t sure that it mattered if she got Luke. He seemed to know what he was doing in that regard. Lorelai really liked that about him. Lorelai was constantly telling herself to calm down about having feelings for Luke. She didn’t know what he was thinking. It could be nothing. Lorelai hoped it wasn’t just nothing. 

Sookie grinned brightly at her. “Hey, Lorelai.” They hung out sometimes. Lorelai was great, and Sookie was sure that they would be great friends the more they hung out. Sookie was helping cook, she wasn’t very high up on the chef chain just yet. Sookie grinned more and took out Lorelai’s Chinese, and put it back in her container. Then she handed it to her. “So, how are you?” She asked. Sookie was getting ready for the basket auction. It was a tradition. Lorelai was new, so she might not know about it. Sookie was baking for it. “So, hey, Lorelai, what’s going on with you and Luke? He’s here at the Inn a lot.” She didn’t know how Lorelai couldn’t have noticed that Luke had a thing for her. But maybe she had noticed. It was quite possible. Sookie had gotten to observe them together just yet. Sookie watched as Lorelai settled in to eat her Chinese with some coffee. Sookie was totally wanting to talk to her about Jackson, which was going really great. Sookie was really happy. Although, Jackson’s relatives were a bit much. Sookie really didn’t know if she could put up with them forever. That is, if she and Jackson were forever. “He’s really great. Jackson’s brother knows him.”

Lorelai blushed as she ate her Chinese. Luke had been showing up a lot and she liked it. Lorelai wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to do if he asked her out. She just didn’t know. She knew that she really liked him. Luke was a great guy. Lorelai had to admit, her first priority should be Rory. And it was. But Luke seemed to care about Rory so much. So that hurdle seemed to be handled. Lorelai was still blushing as she replied to Sookie. “Well, I don’t really know what to do with Luke. I mean, I really like him. I do.” Lorelai said, and she meant every word. “And he really cares about Rory. That’s another point in his favor. But what if it doesn’t work out? I really care about him. I mean, he’s hot. And he’s done a lot for us. I just, I think he’s a good friend, too.” Lorelai scooped up a forkful of rice and took a bite. She really wished that she could figure things out. Lorelai poked around her food, mostly out of nervousness, since she was still ravenous. Talking about Luke made her nervous. “What should I do? Wait for him?”

“Oooh, no, I got it. You and Luke should come out with me and Jackson. Not for Valentine’s, but maybe before or after.” Sookie said. She thought if it was Valentine’s it was a bit too much pressure. “What do you think? It might be fun, and it might help loosen everyone up.” Sookie said. She took out cookies for the basket auction. Jackson was going to buy her basket. “Hey, Lore, what are you planning on doing for the auction? You could do a basket for Luke. I could help, I know Luke eats so healthy.” Sookie said, giggling. 

“Really? You think that I should do a basket for Luke? I mean, Luke doesn’t really seem the type to do town things.” Lorelai had an inkling that Luke would do it if it was for her. That would be good. “If I did…. I mean, he’s not exactly big on takeout, and how would I get him to buy it?” Lorelai really didn’t think she’d have to do much to get him to agree. Lorelai watched as Sookie thought about an answer to this quandary. Lorelai was finishing up her Chinese, and she was hoping that Sookie would have a good idea. 

They were saved by Luke coming in. He moved to Lorelai and gave her a kiss, it was very boyfriendly, and he didn’t think about it at all. It just felt like the right thing to do. “Hey. I wasn’t sure if you had lunch and I brought you some chili cheese fries and a grilled cheese.” Luke said. He watched the smile light up on her face. It was so gorgeous. Luke couldn’t stay to eat with her, he had to get back to the diner. Luke hated that, that he couldn’t spend more time with her. Sookie gave them a sly grin and walked off to give them some privacy. Luke gave her a grin, watching as she tossed aside the leftover Chinese and dug into the fries. Luke watched her, and a slow smile spread over his face. She was so very beautiful. Luke’s blue eyes met Lorelai’s, and suddenly, he knew. “Lorelai, I want you to be my girlfriend.” He said, surprising himself. Especially since he really meant it. Luke was just hoping that she said yes. He knew that it was iffy, she did have Rory to consider. But sometimes, you just knew. Luke hadn’t felt like this about anyone in a really long time. She was so gorgeous, and funny, and so sweet. He liked doing things for her. 

Okay, did she just hear what she thought she had? Lorelai was stuffing her face. She looked up from her fries, looking into his blue eyes. “You want to be my boyfriend?” She asked incredulously. She had to admit, she was really glad. Like crazy glad. “Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend.” Lorelai said, grinning widely. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face, and he leaned down to kiss her again. It was a great kiss. Lorelai was breathless when he pulled away. “Wow.” She said, blushing deeply. She was so glad that he had asked. Lorelai took another bite of her sandwich. “You take such good care of me.” Lorelai said, giving him another grin. 

“Well, if I didn’t you’d never eat real food. Did you get that apartment?” Luke asked. He was hoping that she had, he knew that she really wanted it. He was already gathering boxes to help her move. He brushed some of her black hair behind her ear. She looked so gorgeous and happy right now. Luke loved that. He gave her another soft kiss. He really had to go. He didn’t want to but the diner was crazy at the moment. Caesar could only handle overseeing the work for so long. Luke gave her a small contented smile. “I would love to hang out with you. But I have to get back to work. However, if you have time tonight I can come by.” Luke said, a big smile on his face. He hoped that she was free. It was kind of last minute, so if she said she wasn’t he understood.

At least she had good news. “Hell yeah I got the apartment. I have to move in by the weekend. I don’t have a lot of stuff so it’s not a huge deal.” Lorelai looked bummed when he said that he had to go. She smiled when he mentioned that night though. “Yeah, I’m free. I was just going to be at home, packing up some of my stuff.” Lorelai was going to do so after Rory was taken care of for the night, of course. She looked up at him, taking another bite of her sandwich. “If you wanted, of course, you could come over.” She said slyly. Lorelai really hoped that he’d agree to that. She really did like him, and it felt really good. Like it never had before. 

Luke kissed her once more, and said, “Okay. You order whatever food you were going to stuff that gorgeous face with, and I’ll bring you the dessert.” He grinned at her as she gave him a swat on the ass as he headed off. Luke wondered if he was going to be expected to buy her basket during the basket auction. Luke supposed that he really should, because he was a jealous kind of guy, and Lorelai was his girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. Luke was really happy about that. That still didn’t mean that he was down for town things. Luke knew that it was important for Lorelai though, and he wanted to do things to make her happy. He wanted to take care of her and Rory.

Later that evening, Lorelai was amidst boxes, and Rory was gurgling away in her playpen. There was a Grey’s Anatomy rerun on the television, it wasn’t as good as ER, but it was so good. She was waiting for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. It was so exciting. She didn’t know what he was bringing for dessert, and that was fun, too. She was just hoping it wasn’t something too healthy. Luke was such a health nut. She had ordered Mexican, she’d felt like tacos. And burritos. She was packing some of Rory’s clothes. Some of hers, too. It wasn’t going to take a very long time to pack. They didn’t have a lot to pack. Not much furniture, either. There were a few things that Mia was letting her snag though. Mia really was like a mother to her. Lorelai didn’t know what she would do without her. Lorelai was busy packing some jeans, when there was a knock and then Luke was coming in. He was carrying a pan of what looked like brownies. Lorelai gave him a huge grin as she set down the pair of jeans she’d been folding and he leaned to kiss her. “Are those brownies?” She asked, peering at them as he held them out of her reach. Lorelai pouted, mostly mockingly. She knew he was just being playful. She went with him to the tiny kitchen area as he set the brownies on the counter. She thought they looked amazing. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Luke was amazing. So handsome. Much different than the guys that she was usually into. It was nice, though, Luke was an amazing guy.

“Yeah, it’s brownies.” Luke agreed. He was glad she was so excited to see him. He turned his head to look at her. Luke kissed her and then gave her a grin. “What did you order?” He had decided that just this once it was okay to eat junk food. It was important to Lorelai. Plus, he didn’t see the reason to refuse. He just hoped that whatever it was was something somewhat healthy. Although knowing his girlfriend, okay, that sounded and felt great, that was impossible. Luke kissed her once more and moved to get a beer. Thankfully, Lorelai did not drink Zima, which was chick beer. She liked all kinds of alcohol.

“Mexican.” Lorelai replied evenly, knowing that he’d be somewhat happy, he liked Mexican, actually. Lorelai thought that she’d done well, she was getting to know him very well. She watched as he took out two Millers, she didn’t do light beer. She wasn’t breastfeeding, so it was safe for her to drink. She took one from him, loving how… right this all felt. It did feel like it was something that was the right thing. Maybe even the forever thing. That should have scared the fuck out of her, but it didn’t. It just felt… like it was a possibility. Lorelai had to pay the delivery guy from Al’s, to get their food.

Luke let her, since he was the one who’d brought the brownies. While she was paying the food guy, he moved over to Rory, who was gurgling away in her playpen. Luke set down his beer, and kneeled to sit in front of the playpen, to look at Rory, who instantly smiled as soon as she saw him, reaching up her arms for him. Luke reached down and lifted her, cradling her to his chest. Lorelai came back into the tiny kitchen with the food. He moved to her, bouncing Rory, who was happily toying with the buttons on Luke’s flannel shirt. Luke moved it to see what Lorelai had gotten. He wanted a taco. She handed him a bottle for Rory, she knew how much he loved to feed her. As he put the bottle to Rory’s mouth, who immediately started sucking, Luke glanced over the things she was taking out of the bag. He was glad to see tacos. He moved to sit with the baby, as Lorelai filled a plate for him with tacos and a couple of burritos. She got his beer for him and filled her own plate with food. Lorelai was so beautiful. Luke watched her with his deep blue eyes, wondering how lucky he could have gotten. Maybe they were really meant to be. Luke said, “Food smells great, I’m very surprised, it came from Al’s.” He didn’t often feel that confident with Al’s food. But he tended to experiment too much for Luke’s comfort. But Lorelai really liked it. That was one of the reasons he really liked her. She liked what she liked and made no bones about it. “You like Al’s, though, I know.” 

Lorelai filled her plate and sat down, glad to see her daughter was finished eating. Luke still kept a hold of her, though, eating one handed. Lorelai loved how much he cared about Rory. Lorelai took a big bite out of her taco. “Mmm, you’ll just have to get used to it, mister.” Lorelai told him, as she chewed. He was unwrapping a taco. Lorelai didn’t know how lucky she had gotten, how it could be so amazing. She loved that Luke was so into both of them. Lorelai didn’t think that she’d ever find anyone else like Luke. He was so good to her. No one had ever been so good to her before. Lorelai should be terrified, but she really wasn’t. “I love Al’s.” 

“Yes, I know you do, babe.” Luke said, the term of endearment slipping from his lips eagerly. Luke didn’t even seem to have noticed it, it came out so smoothly. Luke was very much enjoying himself right now. Luke wondered if it was too soon to suggest what he wanted to suggest. They had just made it official. Luke also didn’t want to upset her by asking. Just because she was a teen mom didn’t mean that she was a slut. Luke had never actually done it before. He’d had girlfriends, just a couple of serious ones, but Luke had been wanting to wait. Luke didn’t want to wait with Lorelai. He wanted it all with her and as soon as he could have it.

Her daughter had drifted off to sleep, so she took her carefully and put her in her crib. She went back to the table then, settling down and sipping her beer. She kept an eye on him as she took a bite out of her burrito. “You’re so great.” Lorelai said before she could stop herself. Lorelai really meant it, too. Before she knew what she was doing, she’d crossed to him, and had crawled on his lap. Then she was kissing him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his ball cap falling onto the floor in her eagerness. Lorelai really thought he was good at this kissing thing. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted this to go too far, but she liked this. 

This was unexpected. But Luke went with it, he’d have to be nuts to not. He slipped his arms easily around her waist, his hands slipping under her shirt and stroking the soft skin of her back. It was so soft and he liked it. Luke let his hand slid higher to her bra strap. His fingers played with it as they kissed deeply. Luke wasn’t sure that he could stop kissing her. He wasn’t sure that he could stop at all. His hand slipped under one of the cups, taking her breast into his hand. She arched up against him, and Luke’s lips moved to her throat, kissing lightly. He was nervous about this, but he was so glad that it was happening. Luke nibbled a little, causing Lorelai to moan a little. He had to ask her. “Is this okay? If we….”

Him asking threw her. The last guy hadn’t asked. But she hadn’t said no or stopped him, either. Lorelai’s answer was take off her shirt, and then her bra. Luke’s eyes widened but he kissed her again, and Lorelai worked on unbuttoning his flannel shirt. She loved that he was always wearing them, no matter what the weather was. Lorelai slipped her fingers through the hair on his chest. It was so hot. She loved it, it was manly. Lots of guys did the whole shaving their chest thing. She resumed the kissing, this was the first time that she wasn’t going to regret this. Not that there had been a lot of times. She gasped out a moan as her breasts bumped against his chest. It felt so amazing. Lorelai ran her hands along his stomach, appreciating his abs. They were great abs. She stroked her fingers through the hair in his happy trail, his entire body shivering. She could also feel his cock tightening in his jeans. That felt really great. Lorelai went to unbutton his jeans as he pushed at her skirt. She stood long enough to remove it, and her panties. Lorelai was on the pill, so at least that was something. She was speechless when she saw his hard cock springing forth from his boxer briefs. Lorelai hadn’t ever seen one as big as his, even in a dirty movie. Before she had time to enjoy, he had pulled her onto him.

Sliding into her carefully, Luke gripped her hips, holding onto her as he moved. She braced herself on his shoulders. Lorelai gasped as he filled her, it felt really good. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and then their lips came together in a kiss. Lorelai couldn’t believe that this was happening. It felt so good. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and took a sniff. It was that great, inate Luke smell. Wood, food, and Irish Spring soap. Just a hint of cologne. Nothing fancy though, that wasn’t Luke. Lorelai loved that smell. It was rapidly becoming home to her. Lorelai shivered and her nails dug into his shoulders a little. Their kiss deepened, and Luke really hoped that he could hold out for awhile. One of his hands moved to cup her breast, kneading it lightly, cupping. Pinching her nipple, he pressed deeper inside. They both let out moans. Quietly, so they wouldn’t wake Rory. Lorelai’s head dropped onto his shoulder, burying her head in his neck. Her lips brushed over his collarbone. Then they were both coming, Luke clutching at her back, her face buried in his neck. Luke, gasping for breath, tilted his girlfriend’s face up and kissed her. It was perfect timing, because Rory started to make noise. Lorelai kissed him once more, and climbed off him, hurriedly putting on her panties and her shirt, moving to Rory’s crib. She lifted her daughter out of the crib, cradling in her arms. Rory felt like she needed a change. She looked up at Lorelai, blinking. 

The next morning, there was a ton of snow on the ground, and Lorelai could smell the delicious smell of coffee and bacon. She had the best boyfriend ever. It felt amazing to wake up to a snow covered house and the smell of bacon was heaven was on Earth. She could hardly believe how great it felt. She went to check on Rory, who was deeply asleep, and so she could enjoy her breakfast and her man in peace. She had gone to sleep in a pair of pj bottoms and Luke’s flannel shirt. She went into her tiny kitchen. Luke was cooking, and she let out satisfied moan. “It smells so good in here, Danes.” She said, walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She loved how much taller he was than her. Lorelai tilted his face so that she could kiss him. He kissed back, and it felt so domestic, she thought that she would burst from happiness. Lorelai reached to get a slice of bacon. She ignored him when he told her that it was a little too hot to touch and moved to get some coffee. She chewed on the bacon as she poured. When she’d looked up, it hit her again how incredibly lucky that she felt. Lorelai took a moment to appreciate how sexy Luke looked, as he moved over her tiny stove. She really liked this. She couldn’t even put it into words how happy she was. 

They could do this all the time, and it would feel amazing. It was almost on the tip of her tongue to suggest they move in. That was crazy. They couldn’t do that, right? 

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been so long! I actually had half of this written and then got writer’s block. Anyone wants to put in a suggestion about whether they move in or not? Can’t promise they will but I will take suggestions into consideration. Review if you wants!** _


End file.
